


Absolve

by camichats



Series: Dictionary Prompts [76]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Car Accidents, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Angst, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Renfri gets hurt in a car wreck, and, predictably, Geralt blames himself.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Renfri | Shrike
Series: Dictionary Prompts [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1027923
Kudos: 40





	Absolve

"It's not your fault," Renfri said. 

Geralt snorted. 

He was always too hard on himself. He never let himself enjoy anything, which made it so much worse when something bad happened. He'd been driving, someone crashed into them, and she was the one that wound up in the hospital. He blamed himself, as the driver, but the other driver was the one that had been drinking. And even if that hadn't been true, the car hit on her side, not his. There was nothing he could have done about that, and yet he insisted on blaming himself. 

"If you keep doing this, I'm going to get out of this bed and kick your ass," she threatened, but he continued to brood in the seat right next to her. She sighed, deciding to switch to a different tactic. "It's fucking freezing in this room and they can't turn up the heat." 

He gave her a look to say that he knew exactly what she was doing, but he got up and joined her on the bed, putting an arm around her shoulders and letting her lean against him. 

She hummed, turning her face into his neck. He sorta smelled. Almost like he hadn't taken a shower since the accident, which was perfectly possible. All it really meant was that he smelled more like himself, and she was all for that. "I don't know what you're so upset about, I didn't even break a bone." No internal injuries either, just a concussion and some cuts on her face, neck, and arms from the shattered glass. 

He didn't respond for a while, but she knew he wanted to from the way his breathing got deeper. "You wanted to drive," he said. 

"You were right to, I was too tired to do it safely." In the end it wouldn't have mattered, the accident still would have happened, but- oh. It clicked in her mind, and that was worse than thinking Geralt was being a little over protective. "You think you should've gotten hurt instead of me." 

He didn't say anything, but his silence was damning enough. 

Her eyes closed and she had to stomp down on the anger that threatened to boil over. "For  _ fuck's sake _ Geralt, you don't get to wish for something like that. Not wanting me to get hurt? That's fine, that's normal. Wishing you would get hurt instead of me isn't okay." 

"I shouldn't have said it," he mumbled, and she sighed again. 

"It's not that, I wish you wouldn't be thinking it at all. But there's nothing I can do about that, is there?" 

"Hmm," he said, which meant no. 

"Fine. You're forgiven, if that's what you need to hear. This wasn't your fault to begin with, I don't blame you  _ because _ it wasn't your fault, but you're still forgiven." 

Geralt grunted. "Means less when you say it like that." 

"Oh? Are you an expert on emotional interaction now? Took a communication class in college or something?" 

He snorted, pressing a kiss to her hair. It wasn't the best answer in the world, but with the painkillers and finally not being freezing, she was willing to accept it. 


End file.
